Naruto, Savior or Destroyer Reloaded
by NatsuxWendy
Summary: What if Naruto's parents survived the nine tails & he had a twin sister? What happens when their mistreatment of Naruto lead to him running away? Only to be dragged back two years later. Will he simply sit by & accept his fate or will Naruto strike back & prove himself to be an even more dangerous enemy than Orochimaru. Or can a certain little girl crack through to the real Naruto?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Naruto had been having a good day or at least he had been until he was knocked out, tied up, and now found himself in front of the gates of the hidden leaf. Gates he had sworn never to willingly pass through ever again. Yet here he was getting ready to have to break that oath all because of the man in front of him.

"Alright, Kid I'll give you one of two options. Now as I can't be dragging you into and through the village tied up like a wild beast fighting me at every turn your first option is that I untie you and walk through the village under your own control. Your second option is I treat you like the wild animal you've been acting like and throw you in a sack and take you in by force. What's it going to be kid" Jiraiya asked

"Give me back what belongs to me and I'll go in willingly," Naruto said having no intention of doing so.

"Nice try kid, the moment you have your stuff and are free you'll bolt on me and we both know it. So choose" Jiraiya ordered as he pulled out a sack to show he was serious.

Growling Naruto did the only he could and spit at Jiraiya in defiance.

Signing, Jiraiya did as he said and threw Naruto into the sack tied it and tossed it over his shoulder with him moving as fast as possible through the village.

As Jiraiya moved at what Naruto figured was the man's top speed, Naruto's mind was trying to work on a means of escape until he heard a knock and a few muffled voices before he was dumped onto a coffee table that Naruto instantly recognized. Looking up he noticed several women that he recognized that were all sitting frozen in shock. Well, all but the redhead that dropped the tray of snacks and drinks she was had been carrying as her hands covered her mouth with tears quickly forming.

"Naruto" Naruto heard the red-headed woman question as if just seeing him was some sort of cruel dream and he was going to disappear the moment she accepted otherwise.

 _'Right like I believe that. Where the hell was this caring attitude two years ago'_ Naruto thought venomously as he noticed the kunai that was on the table to his side.

Smiling a cruel smirk Naruto quickly rolled to the kunai and covered it in his chakra as he quickly cut through the ropes binding him with a flick of his wrist. Once his bonds were cut Naruto leaned back on just his hands before he launched himself forward as his feet crashed right in-between the stunned toad sages legs due to him being too shocked to move.

 _'That should keep him out of commission. Can't have him getting in my way. After all, even with the anti-chakra suppressant blood seals kaa-san put on me chakra suppressant seals still work for a short time before they are finally undone. Though I need to keep them from finding that out or it could spell for some trouble'_ Naruto thought as he sent a chakra enhanced elbow behind him into kushina's gut sending her flying back as she hadn't been anticipating that due to being focused solely on getting Naruto into a bear hug and pleading for his forgiveness.

Once he felt kushina was no longer in connection to his elbow Naruto rushed forwarded snagging all three scrolls that Jiraiya had on his belt figuring that one of them had to hold his gear as he bolted out the front door.

As Naruto ran he was careful to cover his scent as he was thanking Kami that the village hadn't changed too much from two years ago. Soon he reached the abandon training ground 1 and had rushed into the forest until he reached a cave. When he got to the back of the cave he scaled it to the top where there was a ledge that had a hole not far from it. Quickly moving the rocks that were in front of the hole to hide it Naruto slid in and put the rocks back behind him before he slid slightly further until he hit the smoothly waxed stone slid down his secret passage to the underground cave.

 _'Wow, I wasn't expecting the waxing I put on the stone to still be good. Oh well, at least I'm safe for now thanks to this cave having a chakra network of its own so no sensor nins will be able to detect my chakra and with how I covered my scent and tracks there's no way in hell any of the Inuzuka clan can follow. Now I just have to lay low until the heat dies down, good thing this place has a good food source'_ Naruto thought as he looked around his hideaway that he hadn't set his eyes on in over two years.

The underground cave was actually a fairly big area. For lighting, there were holes here or there in the roof that let light in. When the light hit the crystals around each hole the crystals reflected the light to light the entire cave. At night when the moonlight did the same, it made the entire cave look like it was made of aw enchanting crystals. Next was a waterfall on the other side of the cave that feeds the small river that flowed into the lake off to the left side of the cave. That entire floor of the cave was covered in grass with the exception of the small roughly 20-foot circle of dirt in front of the small cabin Naruto had painstakingly built by hand. Off to the left side of the cabin which was also against the right side of the cave were several trees and other plant life that had been there when Naruto found the cave.

"Time for some rest," Naruto said as he walked to the cabin and walked in.

 **Back with Jiraiya and the others**

Everyone was trying to console the emotional Kushina and mentally cursing themselves for not having one of them chase after Naruto and let their concern for kushina's well being drive them to check on her instead.

Finally giving in to her anger Tsunade locked her sights on her old teammate that was sitting on a chair, elbows on his knees, fingers laced together and held in front of his mouth with his eyebrows crashing together in confusion.

"WHAT THE HELL JIRAIYA! WHY DIDN'T YOU SEAL OFF HIS CHAKRA IF YOU KNEW HE WAS THAT RESISTANT TO THE IDEA OF BEING BACK HERE. OR BETTER YET HOW THE HELL IS HE ALREADY AT THAT LEVEL OF SKILL" Tsunade raged getting ready to beat him within a centimeter of his death.

"I did," Jiraiya said simply with his eyebrows scrunching together even more as everyone froze.

"W….what" Mikoto Uchiha asked in shock

"I said I did. The first thing I did after I knocked him out was throw every single chakra suppressant seal I knew how to perform on him and then tie him up for good measure. After all, he has been gone for two years and always had that unnervingly natural skill for vanishing, and that was before he was able to run away two years ago with zero training in the shinobi arts. I can only imagine what skills he might have now as it's obvious to me now that evening without chakra he could be a dangerous opponent with how unpredictable he clearly is. I mean I've never once seen his fighting style, from the moment he dropped me his entire stance and muscle tension screamed that what he did to kushina would be impossible to pull off yet he did. It was the last move anyone would anticipate thinking it impossible with how he had his body tensed and positioned. To make matters worse I can't figure out how the hell he pulled it off on any of his seemingly impossible feats. The brat is too damn slippery for his own good" Jiraiya said stunning everyone silent

"I think that we might have just seen a small part of an entirely new fight style," Said Hikari Hyūga sister in law to the Hyūga clan head who looked almost identical to her sister.

"What makes you say that" Tsume Inuzuka asked

"His hands, the entire time he held his hands in a similar way to how the Hyūga do for our taijutsu. Only his fingers were spread and coiled back just enough to have them act like claws. It was like he was starting to wrap his fingers into a fist but stopped a fourth of the way, spread them and bent them back at the knuckles just enough to make his fingers act like claws" the Hyūga spoke making the others widen their eyes

"But he's only eleven years old. How could he have possibly thought of, made, and mastered a previously nonexistent fighting style? It takes most years to just make and perfect a style let alone master it once they've gotten all the kinks out but you're acting as if he's done that all in the two years he was gone when he had no prior training to use as a foundation" Tsunade said in shock

"I think that might be the least of our problems" Jiraiya began once he noticed Minato came in. "When I was removing the stuff he had on him I came across something rather alarming. Do you remember the notepad we found that seemingly had just random words written down" Jiraiya asked as he saw everyone nod as he got up and walked over to the radio and put something in.

"I don't think they were randomly written words," Jiraiya said as he hit a button and everyone was shocked at the rather fast pacing of the music

Oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh

I've been down in the dirt, lost for so long

And pushed around, beaten down

Got nothing left to lose, all hope is gone

Got buried deep underground

Oh, can you see me?

Oh, can you hear me?

Can you hear me screaming for you?

I'm afraid I'm gonna die down here

I can't save, I can't save myself

Get me out, get me out of Hell

I'm suffocating waiting for you

Cause the angels don't fly down here

I need you because no one else

Can get me out, get me out of Hell?

I can't trust anyone, all that I got

Is another scarred, broken heart

I've been stabbed in the back, the bleeding won't stop

Just another cut in the dark

Oh, can you see me?

Oh, can you hear me?

Can you hear me screaming for you?

I'm afraid I'm gonna die down here

I can't save, I can't save myself

Get me out, get me out of Hell

I'm suffocating waiting for you

Cause the angels don't fly down here

I need you because no one else

Can get me out, get me out of Hell?

Can you hear me screaming for you?

I'm afraid I'm gonna die down here

I can't save, I can't save myself

Get me out, get me out

Get me out of Hell

I'm suffocating waiting for you

Cause the angels don't fly down here

I need you because no one else

Can get me out, get me out of Hell?

Can you hear me?

Can you see me?

I can feel you now

Get me out, get me out of Hell

Can you hear me screaming for you?

I'm afraid I'm gonna die down here

I need you because no one else

Can get me out, get me out of Hell?

When the song ended Jiraiya could hear the weeping of Kushina and saw that Minato look like the slightest of breezes could shatter him.

"There's one more you need to hear before you get just how bad you three hurt him," Jiraiya said as he hit the next song that had a similar pacing and heavy beat to it

There's a fire burning inside me

Cold steel calls out my name

Tempted to give in to the rage

Torn apart by this affliction

Locked up inside myself

This life is much too young to fade.

I ran away from the pain

Always breaking down inside

Incomplete

But now I see

This won't be the end of me

The world around me

Sells an empty promise

They build you up just to watch you fall

It's time to meet this face to face

I ran away from the pain

Always breaking down inside

Incomplete

But now I see

This won't be the end of me

Black and white melt into gray

Till every truth is stripped away

When nothing's wrong nothing's ok

Everyone has been betrayed

I ran away from the pain

Always breaking down inside

Incomplete

But now I see

This won't be the end of me

I ran away from the pain

Always breaking down inside

Incomplete

But now I see

This won't be the end of me

When the song ended Jiraiya look at the group that looked like they had to face a bijuu without any chakra.

"Do you know was the names of those songs were?" Jiraiya asked only to see them slight move their heads due to them not trusting their voices.

"Out of hell, and End of me" (by skillet and Ashes remain) Jiraiya spoke as Kushina's eyes bulged

"B...But those were phrases in that notebook we found" Kushina said in disbelief.

"There's got to be at least one Happy song on that thing," Minato said in a panic as he rushed forward and started scrolling through song names. "Here we go, Hero, that's got to be a good one," Minato said as he was about to hit play when Jiraiya caught his hand

"That one has a deceiving title, the entire song is about needing and wanting a hero to come until they realize they will have to be that Hero" Jiraiya said as he let go of Minato's hand when they heard someone drop at the entryway of the living room only to see Naruko, Naruto's twin sister that looked like his female version only without whisker marks

"Tell me Minato, do you really think he wants to even see any of you again. Odds are he slipped into one of his hiding spots and will wait for the heat of him being seen running through the village without a disguise of any kind to cool off. Once that happens he'll walk right out the front gate. To make matters worse he now not only has the skills of a shinobi to degrees we don't know but he also has all the knowledge of civilian life. Though if what I saw him do before I knocked him out is any indication then he's certainly at high gennin level with some aspect beyond that and some blow it. It's safe to say we could be royally screwed on this. So I may not have said it when he first ran away but you and you family's mistreatment of him have turned him into the biggest threat this village has ever seen.

He has the power of the Kyuubi, the skill of the shinobi, knowledge of the civilians, and has been the only known person to be able to avoid being captured by the entire Anbu, and jonin forces of the village with just civilian skill alone. He might not have the skill of the higher ranking shinobi but that hardly matters with his skill sets because even the best shinobi can be caught off guard and Naruto has the perfect means to do so right now.

So to be completely honest even with the skills I've seen from him, and this is assuming that's the max he has right now which I highly doubt, you've made your son an even more dangerous enemy than Orochimaru. If we can't find a way to convince him to at least not wipe the village from the pages of history or if he changes his objective from escape to attack between now and when, not if, when he escapes the village then we're fucked so you better pray to kami that we can or were done for" Jiraiya raged as he was beginning to leave

"Then why the hell did you bring him back before he agreed to not wanting us all dead when he was that dangerous to the village" Tsunade raged making Jiraiya freeze in his spot and only slight turn his head to them.

"Because the Hokage ordered I do so the moment Naruto ran away and just like I had warned him about Naruto eventually having enough and finding a way to get away my warning of it being a bad idea to do so before he was ready fell on deaf ears. So when I did find him to bring him home I did just that hoping to kami that his mother had at least been better to him in secret than his father and sister so she may stand a better chance at having him let her earn his forgiveness. Sadly it appears I was wrong about that as it is now clear that all three of them are equally guilty and will have to work equally hard to get him to let them EARN his forgiveness" Jiraiya spat out like the words were poison.

 **Back with Naruto**

Naruto was halfway to his cabin when he heard someone laughing as they slid down the entryway. Thinking quickly Naruto figured if they aren't scared of what might be at the end of the entryway then they had been here before and more than likely were using his cabin which meant if he didn't want to get caught then he would have to hide somewhere else.

With that thought in mind, Naruto leaped into the closest tree and did a henged into a caterpillar.

Moments later a girl appeared out of the entryway

The girl had jet black hair that was so long it reached hair butt. She also had her bangs styled like the known leader of the rebellion in the hidden mist Mei Terumi with two long bangs crossing under h chin, and one over her right eye. However, unlike Mei Terumi, this girl has pigtails that were held an inch away from her head with medical tape instead of a top not. She also had what Naruto clearly saw were white eyes that held no pupil and unless you were paying close attention you would have missed the faintest tint of red that colored her seemingly pure white eyes. Last was that there was a light blue strip of hair that ran in the middle of her longer bangs from the tip it went up to the top of her head, back down the other side to the opposite bangs tip with a small amount coloring the bottom part of the bang covering her right eye. The strip on the bang covering her right eye also connected the longer strip that framed her face.

For clothes, the girl wore a dress similar to that of Mei Terumi. However, this girl had it so that instead of a strapless dress she had it so her's had two straps one-inch straps and a v cut with what looks to be mesh armor at the bottom part of the v. Around her abdomen was a red obi much like how the legendary Tsunade had to hold her kimono-like shirt she wore. The girl also had red arm warmers that were held tightly against her arms like a second skin that ran from her wrists to a fourth of the way from her shoulders. The from the waist down her dress cut at an angle so that her entire right leg was exposed as well as showing that under her dress she was wearing red shorts that reached to mid-thigh. Last was her open toed ninja sandals that reached all the way up to her knees.

Naruto watched her for an opening to end her life as to avoid anyone being able to discover his hideout when he was surprised to see she set down her bag and began pulling out different meats and a few loaves of bread. Yet he could care less about that and remained, patiently waiting for the right time to attack when his body froze at the next sight he saw.

No sooner had she pulled the food out than a small fox that was barely old enough to be away from its mother came running up to her and leaped into her arms.

Laughing the girl pet the small fox before she began to break small pieces of food off and feed them to the small fox.

"If only Naruto-kun where here, I'm sure he'd love you just as much as I do. I always did see him sneaking food to the foxes around the village. I just wish I had had the nerve to have approached him before he ran away. Maybe then we could have at least been friends. Then again maybe it's for the best, this damn village did nothing but mistreat him and that asshole of a family of his, were only too eager to add to his suffering, especially that slut of a sister of his" the girl said through clenched teeth and a few tears streaming down her face.

Sensing the girl's current state of emotions, the fox attempted to make her feel better by licking her face.

Laughing the girl pet the fox one more time before she pulled out kunai holster that had a demon wind shuriken folded and attached to the face of the kunai holster.

"Come on let's get some training in," the girl said with a small smile as she strapped the ninja gear onto the foxes back.

Once that was done she pick the fox up and set it on her shoulder as she walked out into the center of the clearing. Once there Naruto's eyes bulged as he watched the girl perform the very same taijutsu that he had made and the fox used it's tail to pull the kunai out using the looped end before it would spin it and throw it of its tail and into a tree. Yet what was even more shocking was when the fox used its tail to grab, unfold, spin, and throw the demon wind shuriken with surprising force for an average fox.

After a few hours had passed the girl left and decided to take the fox with her after what appeared to be a small internal struggle.

"*Sigh* Looks like I'll have to stick around now if I want answers that is," Naruto said before he began his slow trek back to the hell of a home he had been trying so hard to avoid returning to for a few years now.

 **to all my readers, I apologise but I had to reload this story as the previous one wasn't showing when I updated it or notifying you. I would like to let you know that this isn't just a reloading of the story but also an update as chapter 4 is new to those that haven't already been reading this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Just as Jiraiya was about to leave everyone was stunned to see Naruto walk back into the house.

Not wanting to risk him thinking their actions were acts of aggression no one moved a muscle and merely watched as he walked up to the radio and took his cd back before he turned and headed to the stairs.

Seeing this smiles make their way across everyone's faces as a small amount of hope filled everyone. Yet that hope was all but extinguished when he paused at the bottom of the stairs and spoke.

"Don't think I came back to give any of you a second chance. You all had eleven years worth of chances to change or prove you even gave the slightest damn about me. I only came back because I saw something that I have a few questions about and the only way for me to get answers is to be in this hell hole. So I know the only way that will happen is if I live here because you won't let me live out of your sights" Naruto spat at them without turning to face any of them making everyone feel like they had just been gut punched.

What was worse was those that didn't live there knew everything he had just said was undeniably true. They knew what was happening, they could see where it was heading. Yet not one of them had even once acted as a voice of defense for Naruto with Jiraiya being the only exception, but even then he had only done so once and hadn't fought for the boy as hard as he could have or should have.

"Even though he's not will to give use a second chance, this is an opening. An opening for us to get him to give us a shot at earning his forgiveness. Just be prepared, he more than likely is going rejected anything we say or even do at first, so we're going to have to work together to get even one of us that chance. Then once they have they can try convincing him to do do the same for the rest of us" Tsume said solemnly yet you could still hear the defeated tone that she spoke in like she was a dog that was being kicked while it was down.

Smiling a small smile Minato, Kushina and Naruko all looks at each other when they nodded to one another.

"I think we might just have the first steps of us to do just that," Kushina said with a small smile and clear hope in her voice.

"I think we also shouldn't try pushing him to address us like we want and address others in ways that he himself is more than likely going to until he shows otherwise" Tsunade added in thinking of the situation from a medical standpoint and treating Naruto like she would a patient that had suffered from memory loss and a variant of PTSD.

"What do you mean Tsunade," Jiraiya asked as he called Tsunade by her name due to seeing this was a serious situation

"Well if we look at this from a medical standing with Naruto being a patient that has a slight variation of PTSD and memory loss then it would be best to address things as he labels them until his memory comes back to avoid agitating him and making the situation worse. Or in Naruto's case, until he is willing to give us a shot at redemption and or has forgiven one of us" Tsunade clarified getting nods of agreement

"Then that's what we'll do, and may kami help us" Minato said as everyone took in his statement and realized that only an act of kami would allow them to accomplish this next to impossible task as it was clear Naruto most definitely had the Uzumaki temper and ability to hold a massive ass grudge.

 **The next morning**

Naruto groaned as he woke up when the morning rays of light hit his face. Sleeping on the couch had left him it a sore neck.

 _'Wait, I didn't fall asleep here. I was sleeping in that cell these people called my room, so then how did…'_ Naruto thought to himself when a familiar voice knocked him out of his thoughts.

"Did you sleep well, sorry if it wasn't the most comfortable place but I figured it would be better than sleeping on the floor. I have breakfast ready if you like" Kushina said as she walked into the living room

"It's fine, I figured you all would have been excited to be done with a demon. So it's not really surprising you made that cell of a room into a storage room. Also, I'll pass on breakfast, I'm sure you'd rather not be feeding a demon" Naruto spat as he stood and stretched not noticing Kushina wince at his words

"Then can I show you something, I'm sure you'll like it" Kushina spoke unable to hide the hope from her voice which earned a scowl from Naruto.

"Fine, lead the way, _Ma'am,_ " Naruto said taking a small amount of joy in giving Kushina the cold shoulder to show he wouldn't take their bull shit act at face value. Something that he thought was proven by her flinch at his cold, distant tone.

"Right this way" Kushina managed to get out with a weak smile when she wanted to break down crying.

Kushina then led Naruto out the front door, down the walkway, out the compound gate and started down the street.

As they walked Naruto noticed how the Uzumaki compound wall wasn't as long as it should have been, he also noticed how it looked as though a portion had been removed and there was now a gap between it and a new compound wall that was entirely too close and didn't look as though it had been assigned a clan.

Once they had reached the compound gate Naruto watched Kushina walk slightly past it before she turned and gestured for Naruto to enter. Raising an eyebrow Naruto hesitantly did as Kushina wanted.

As Naruto walked into the compound he noticed the nice brick walkway, the water fountain in the center of the walkway, the two coy ponds that were on either side of the walkway surrounded by grass and overshadowed by Willow trees.

Once on the other side of the water fountain, Naruto froze at the sight of the house that he designed before he ran away.

Not even paying attention to Kushina's presence any more Naruto walked up and entered the house like he was in a trance. Naruto noticed the entryway was like that of a traditional Japanese house. After he took his shoes off he walked through the second door and into a carpeted living room that had an L shaped couch that was made of a dark blue almost black leather, a coffee table in front of it, a recliner of the same leather to the side, the carpet was a deep red, there was an entertainment stand that surrounded a rather large TV with a radio over it.

Of to the side of the room was a door that looked to be heavy duty for trapping sound behind it, running down through the door Naruto found a state of the art recording studio with a room that had one of every instrument in existence in it.

Back up on the first floor Naruto ran through the living room and into the kitchen to see it too was make exactly as he had wanted with state of the art appliances, tile flooring that looked like wood, the tile was a dark brown, there was dark oak for the cabinets, there was a nice white marble for the counter tops, there was an island with a built-in grill, a dual sided sink that was sunk into the counter, the bottom half of the walls were a dark gray and the top half was a bright white. Going through the rest of the house everything was exactly as he had designed. There were two guest bedrooms that each had their own bathrooms, the second floor had a sketch room for blueprints, with a bathroom just across from it, and the Master bedroom had a small walk in closet that was just big enough so he wouldn't need to have dressers outside of it. The bedroom also had a private bathroom. Yet what got Naruto was the house even had his secret Jutsu library room.

"Do you like it?" Kushina asked hesitantly as she was bracing for him to yell at her about trying to buy his forgiveness.

"How….. how did you know," Naruto asked with his hair covering his face and back to kushina

"I remembered you describing your dream home for when you were older," Kushina said as she turned Naruto to face her. "I also found your blueprints for the parts I didn't know about or remember after you left when I went through your room looking for any clue that you might have left as to where you were going" Kushina stated with a slight shaking to her voice, making Naruto snap his head up with wide eyes to see that Kushina was fighting to hold her emotions in but was quickly failing

"Y...Yo...You look...Looked for….me" Naruto stuttered out in a shaky voice of his own with disbelief pouring from his words.

That was the breaking point for Kushina as tears streamed from her eyes and she pulled Naruto into a tight bear hug throwing Tsume's warning out the window in favor for her need to let her son know what he meant to her

"OF COURSE I LOOKED FOR YOU" Kushina yelled as she sobbed and tightened her hold on her baby boy. "I'M YOUR MOTHER HOW COULD I NOT LOOK FOR YOU, YA KNOW. You and your sister mean the world to me. I spent every waking day I had looking for any and every lead I could find on you. All so I could have you back and apologize for not being the mother you had deserved. I should have supported you more, especially given that I used to be the nine tails jinchuriki. Yet I let my fear, that it would take you over because you didn't inherit my special chakra, drive me to give you a cold shoulder so I could make sure your sister could save you sound that ever happen. I was so blind that I was oblivious that my actions were causing me to lose my baby boy. I let Minato's paranoia influence my own when all I needed to teach you was sealing and you wouldn't even have needed your sister to save you, you'd have been able to save yourself. I…" Kushina said when she cut herself off as she felt her tight bear hug being returned and get her shoulder getting progressively wetter and wetter

After that bother Mother and son simply stood/ knelt there crying into each other's arms.

 **With Minato**

Minato was rubbing his temples in frustration. He had been looking over Iruka's class trying to come up with some way to incorporate his son into the class figuring how it would work given the number of likely graduating kids. It also didn't help that he had to come up with some way to get his son to accept being enrolled in the academy without it blowing up in his face and making things worse between them.

 _'Naruto, why did I ever let it get even close to…. to….. to THIS'_ Minato thought as he picked up one of the multiple pictures on his desk.

The picture was of himself and Kushina holding the newly born Naruto and Naruko together. Both children were sleeping soundly with small smiles on their faces and Kushina and himself had extremely happy expressions as well.

The longer he looked at the picture the more his frown increased as he remembered the events that happened just before Naruto ran away.

 **Flashback**

Minato was currently in his office going through the documents that actually needed his attention rather than letting his shadow clones deal with them like most of the idiotic request from the council or the standard mission report detailing a successful mission that went as he expected.

In fact the only real paperwork he even did was ones where and unexpected thing happened on a mission, bills that actually needed his attention as he needed to be careful to pass it or not so he needed to go through it with a fine-tooth comb, or a document that dealt with one of the other villages and lands.

Minato had just finished one document and was about to move on to the next when the door to his office exploded open.

Quickly dismissing his shadow clones Minato set a neutral look on his face as he waited for the dust and chakra smoke to dissipate. When it did he saw a rather pissed looking Jiraiya storming into his office as he slammed the now self-fixed door closed.

"Just what has got you so worked up Sensei, and actually using the door for once at that two" Minato asked as he was smiling internally that his idea for a door that fixed itself, had worked.

"Maybe it's your blind fucking favoritism of your own damn children. I don't know what the hell happened in the time that I've been gone since the Kyuubi attack but when I left there was no way in hell you would show favoritism to a stranger let alone your own DAMN KIDS! OR WHAT ABOUT YOU LETTING MOBS ATTACK YOUR OWN SON!"Jiraiya raged

"What the hell are you talking about I don't show favoritism between Naru…." Minato began with a look of anger until Jiraiya cut him off

"THE HELL YOU DO! Naruko gets to play outside, have friends, getting personally training from you and Kushina when she doesn't even want to be a damn Ninja. Whereas Naruto is left all alone day in and day out stuck in his room reading. When he isn't in his room he is left isolated from everyone, if he tries to approach kids his age you have Anbu to put him in a genjutsu until they can quietly move the other children away. If people beat him the Anbu do shit to help him. If he asks for training because he DOES wait to be a ninja you and Kushina deny him and lecture him for wanting to be a ninja. If Naruto wants something but it wouldn't let Naruko have what she wants then you shaft Naruto to hand Naruko whatever the hell she wants so long as it doesn't involve her not being a ninja. HOW THE HELL ISN'T THAT FAVORITISM" Jiraiya asked/ yelled

"IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOK LIKE! I'M TRYING TO KEEP THEM SAFE! I'm having Naruko study the ninja arts so if something happens to me and Kushina then at least Naruko will be there to act as Naruto's protector from both the village and the Kyuubi. As for Naruto I'm trying to give him a head start so he can get any job he wants, hell he can be the savviest and slimy diplomat and I'd be proud as hell just so long as he isn't a ninja. Mito had her unrivaled sealing skill and her seal was second to none, Kushina had her special chakra and a seal made by Mito, Naruto has nothing to help him fight the Kyuubi. I would let him be a ninja so I could teach him sealing but there is too much time in between him becoming a ninja and him having the skill in the sealing arts where something could go wrong and send him off the deep end giving the Kyuubi the perfect chance to escape. If he were like me more instead of Kushina I would say fine and let him but his emotions affect his judgment too much. It's just too dangerous" Minato said in defeat as he slumped down in his chair

"As for his beatings that's bull shit, he never once comes home with so much as a bruise" Minato said with a glare

"The hell it is, and you know it. You want his sister to be his fucking Warden, for his emotions teach him how the fuck to do meditation. That's just one path you could take instead you choosing the easy way out for you. Look at it from his point of view, it wouldn't look like you were being a caring father at all. Hell, it still doesn't. If you keep this up it's going to come back to bite more than just you in the ass. As for the beatings being bull shit, there's a little thing call genjutsu and the Kyuubi. Most of his cuts and bruises have healed by the time you see him and for the ones that haven't there's genjutsu for that. You're supposed to be the genius of your generation yet I only see a foul that's taking joy in the easy root for him and turning a blind eye to his son's own suffering.

Now I'm leaving the village to check my spy network, fix this and soon because your son is close to having had enough, and when he does it won't be good for anyone" Jiraiya said as he walked out leaving a shock Minato in his wake.

A week later Naruto ran away and Jiraiya came back and was going to say I told you so to Minato but didn't at seeing him passed out drunk in I his office surrounded by sake bottles and tear stains on his cheeks.

 **Flashback end**

"Lord Hokage," said a voice snapping Minato from his memories

"Oh, um, yes," Minato said as he looked up to see his secretary Shizune.

"It's time for your council meeting," Shizune said with a knowing look

"Yes, thank you Shizune," Minato said as he got up and walked to the council room

 **With Naruto**

Naruto was sitting in his new hot tub on his deck behind his house relaxing when he felt the familiar pull on his mind. Simply caving to the pull Naruto soon found himself in his mindscape.

Oh, how he wished he could change it from the sewer that it was into something else but alas the seal on his gut prevented any such change. Sighing slightly Naruto was forced to simply accept something else that was forced on him. Shaking his head slightly he refocused on the task at hand.

Walking the short walk Naruto soon found himself in the room that held the cage of the Kyuubi, yet unlike how it had been when he first walked into the room the cage doors were open and the seal that held them close was gone.

At the sight of this Naruto couldn't help but smile as he continued his walk to the back of the cage.

" **Glad to see your still willing to speak with me after that touching scene with your mother,"** the Kyuubi said aloud

"Don't be like that tou-san, if I didn't make it seem like I have at least given her a chance to redeem herself it would make it that much more complicated as to why I am even spending time with my new pawn. After all getting that slave seal on her last night was hard enough to do. Especially when I had to place it on her scalp without shaving her head so no one would see it" Naruto said with a roll of his eyes getting a chuckle from Kurama

" **Yes that was a stroke of genius, your mother would be proud to have such a clever kit. Though I do wonder, just why are you so interested in this human girl. If I recall you said that they, and I quote** "repulse me to no end. All they are good for is corpses just like the rest of the human race. I would sooner die than allow myself to fall for the pathetic effort they call sexually appealing, I would much rather have a kitsune-Hanyō girl" **end quote"** the multi-tailed fox said

"I'm curious as to how this girl not only knows of the taijutsu style I made and why she even likes foxes when the rest of the village would kill a fox for simply being one. Himari would kill me if I were to even think of looking at another girl like that" Naruto said as he mumbled the last sentence with a blush making the Kyuubi let loose an earth shaking laugh having heard Naruto despite his attempts for him not to have.

" **Speaking of Himari, when are you going to lay calm her as your mate my Musuko** (son in Japanese)" the Kyuubi said with a smirk as he watched Naruto develop a full body blush with steam pouring out of his ears earning a belly aching laughter from the Kyuubi

' _ **Good to know he isn't playing these humans games. Though whether or not he realizes it a part of him is a part of him that has forgiven and accepted his birth mother again. I'll have to be careful not to let him let them back in. I won't let my kit fall victim to human and their need to harm one another. No once was all the chances I will ever let these humans into my kit's heart and they already used up their chance'**_ the Kyuubi thought to itself as it laughed

 **to all my readers, I apologise but I had to reload this story as the previous one wasn't showing when I updated it or notifying you. I would like to let you know that this isn't just a reloading of the story but also an update as chapter 4 is new to those that haven't already been reading this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Once Naruto's consciousness returned to him beyond that of his mind he sighed as he got out of his hot tub and walked to his closet. Looking through it, Naruto smiled a small satisfied smile as he selected the articles needed to recreate his normal outfit, of which was currently in his new hamper awaiting a washing.

Once dressed he looked in the mirror that was in his new room and smiled.

He was currently in Western style armor that he had modeled off one of his favorite manga characters, Pyrrha Nikos. The armor on his legs and arms were next to identical with the only exception being h didn't have his leg armor be integrated into heals, no his integrated into military-like bouts. Also unlike Pyrrha, Naruto's armor covered both arms and not just the forearms either. No Naruto's covered his forearms and his hands like elongated gauntlets. However, the fingers on Naruto's gauntlets was designed like bike riding gloves. Also only the back of Naruto's forearms, hands and fingers had the metal covering them as the underside of Naruto's forearms, hands and fingers were covered in a black cloth that looked to be a cross between leather and neoprene.

Next, if you were to look at the armor on his legs you would see that it didn't travel all the way up his legs but stopped ¾ of the way up his thigh allowing one to see the black cloth of what one would assume were pants. On his torso, he had armor resembling that of another one of his favorite manga characters, Silver Fullbuster, and just like Silver's, Naruto's confirmed to his torso as well. Yet he lacked the cape that silver had as well as the collar of fur at the neck opening of the armor.

Ending Naruto's look, he had on a cloak like his birth father. Yet unlike the Fourth, Naruto's cloak was form fitting and had sleeves that ran down his arms and under his armor like a second skin. Also, where the Fourth Hokage's cloak was white with red flames, Naruto's was a simple crimson coloring . That last thing was the scroll that was the large scroll attached to his back that held everything he carried on him when away from home and was held in place by a wide, crimson, leather strap as to blend in with his cloak

Most would think that having as much metal on them as Naruto did would be a problem with reflecting light and thus giving away where they were hiding but not Naruto. Sure he polished his armor to the point you could see your reflection in it but due to the dark coloring of the metal, it didn't reflect any light at all.

In turn, it gave Naruto a rather large advantage in fighting a shinobi as it limited the areas they could actually inflicting damage on him. Though it did up his vulnerability to that of ninja that used lightning release but he could counter that with his wind release.

As Naruto made sure all his armor was in place a smile crept its way across his face. He could remember the days he spent constantly thinking of all the weakness a shinobi had, and how to counter those weaknesses. For instance, if Naruto were to fight someone with fire release it could be bad as his armor might store away the heat and start burning him but he had countered that with placing seals behind his armor that would regulate the temperature of the metal thus canceling that weakness out. He had spent days thinking of theses and so much more.

At one point he had even tried telling his " _father"_ about what he had come up with but the fool wrote what he said off as the babbling of a child fantasizing things up.

As Naruto recalled this he had to chuckle as he was reminded once again of how these idiotic humans screwed themselves over with his mistreatment. If they had treated him as he deserved and actually listened to what he said they could have gained even more strength than they had.

' _Yet the fools shunned me and treated me as a demon. Oh, the stupidity of the human race'_ Naruto thought as he began his walk to the the Hokage monument as he chuckled darkly.' _though I guess I should count it as a plus for me, after all, it's their stupidity that makes them so easy to manipulate'_ Naruto thought as he reached the base of the monument.

Naruto then began his climb until he reached the ear of the Fourth Hokage's face and walked through the secret tunnel that led to a hidden cavern inside the mountain behind the head of the Fourth Hokage yet still at a lower elevation than the cavern that was in the head of the Fourth Hokage's face that the public one of.

When Naruto first found the passage he was surprised that no one had known of it if the dust was anything to go by. Yet found it laughable that all it took was some clay, a bit of gravel, a chemical or two that any civilian could get easily and the Anbu that were assigned to "protect him" couldn't even tell the difference between the actual stone of the monument and the fails clay-like stone Naruto used to hide the entryway.

Smiling Naruto walked into the small opening to find everything as he left it. There was a desk on the wall parallel to the wall that had the opening of the passageway. The destination was also against the right wall. To the left of the desk was a small nightstand and to it's left was a twin size bed that was positioned perpendicular to the wall with the passageway. From the foot of the bed to the wall with the passageway and to the opening that he now stood a was the custom built corner dresser Naruto had himself. To Naruto's left were several bins for holding food and water. Immediately to the let of the bins was a human size rectangular box with a door. Inside the box as a toilet that had a hole that would allow he wasn't to travel away from him before it exited a small hole in the fourth Hokage's lips and fall to the ground below. In the center of the small cavern was a small pit with a small table over it that had the top center removed and replaced with a metal grill that Naruto used to cook. Lastly, there was an oil lantern that hung from the ceiling

Seeing everything as he left it Naruto smiled before he used a small amount of his chakra to form a gust of Wind that blew the dust out of the cavern.

Naruto then walked over to the bed and reached under grabbing a wooden box that he then pulled out. Naruto set the box down, slid the lid open dumped the contents on his desk before he slid the lid closed. One he had set the box on the desk and set things on top of it quickly revealing it to be a western chess game set better known as a shogi here the elemental nations.

One Naruto had set up the black pieces he sat down and grabbed the white king piece setting it in place

"Now, given that I have Tou-san with me he would be a piece I could use as well but given how everyone here knows that he is sealed in me that makes his use obvious to others. So he would be like that of a Rook" Naruto said as he picked up one of the Rook pieces and set it in it's position to the right of his king piece.

When the Kyuubi saw what his son was doing he began grumbling and wanted to yell in rage that he would be of more use than a Rook to him. Yet before he did so he heard his son's reasoning and couldn't help but agree that those facts would make his son's use of his power like that of a Rook. Strong and direct, obliterating anything placed directly in front of him.

"Then I have that slut, her position as the wife of the Hokage and that of a strong ninja make the ways I could use her very flexible but at that same time I have to be careful not to have her do anything that will make others question her when I use the slave seal on her, lest I lose her as a piece at my disposal" Naruto thought out loud

Having come to a decision Naruto then picked up a knight and set it on the board as an image of the slut that brought him into the world flashed through his mind.

Naruto then sat in his chair and looked at the board in front of him.

"Now how to use the piece I have to find out what I want so I can leave this hell hole behind me" Naruto spoke when he suddenly felt something soft press against his neck and arms wrapped around him.

"Fufufufu, but why stop there when you're in the perfect placement to burn away the foulness of the leaf that had dared to cut you" a feminine voice spoke up. "Why not amass more piece for your use, and crush those that made you endure so much pain" the voice continued as a delicate look hand lifted the white queen setting it on the board all the while Naruto could feel the smooth skin of the side of someone's face nuzzling against his cheek. As well as the rage that came pouring from this female's words when speaking of the leaf yet also the extreme affection that came from this woman's words when speaking of him.

"Yes, that would be nice but how am I to do so without raising alarm. If word were to spread that I am rallying a force to crush the leaf then the fourth WILL take action. Especially if I am to do so from his own forces and that is the last thing I need, I don't care how good I am right now, with the level I am at currently I would be crushed by him. Then the council will demand I be branded with some sort of servitude seal if not my very death" Naruto countered

"Not if you JOIN the village, think of it. You would have all the opportunity needed to find those that can help with your goal and sway them without raising alarm as everyone would see it as you "growing close" to those your own age. Or if that proves too difficult, then I'm sure you could gain supporters outside of the village from all of the missions you'll go on and I'm sure you'll be able to bring them into the village under the guise of them wanting to become citizens of the leaf or wish to join the leafs forces to make a new start for themselves. You could even do both to cut, the already elongated plan time, down by quite some time. Allowing you to take your revenge. That. Much. Sooner" the woman spoke out and said the last words in between her placing kisses on Naruto's neck

"That….could work," Naruto said with a feral looking grin

 **With Minato**

Minato had just sat down in the council room and he already wanted to kill the civilians from a headache they had somehow instantly given him from all their yelling when he had yet to even be in the room for more than sixty seconds.

"ENOUGH" Minato yelled slamming his fists on his table having had what little patience he did have at the moment be incinerated in an instant. Why the second Hokage ever thought of having a civilian part of the council would ever a good idea for a SHINOBI village, Minato had no idea and probably never would. However, that mattered little to him right now.

"I have called this meeting for a few reasons" Minato began as he sat down once everyone had shut up and sat down as well. "The first is that we are currently facing a threat, one that makes the threat we faced during the nine tails attack pale in comparison. However with this threat come an opportunity, the opportunity to gain a resource that could very well keep the hidden leaf as the strongest of the five great hidden villages for the next three generations alone. Yet that is only if the situation is handled properly, if not it could and will spell our very doom" Minato said as he was careful to make everyone understands what was at stake without directly say what was the cause. He also was careful to ensure that everyone was so caught up in anticipating what he was going to say that no one would interrupt and ask what was the cause before he was ready.

"Now given the delicate situation we face and the great threat that comes with it, I am using my power as the Hokage to declare Martial Law" Minato said as gasping filled the council room as Minato struggled to hold in his smirk as much as some of them members of the shinobi council that had been alerted to the cause and loved how Minato was going about this.

Minato was practical telling the entire civilian council that the was liquidating the civilian council but the fools were so wrapped up in his words that they failed to see what was happening.

'Oh, this is going to be good' thought those that knew what was happening as the were sitting back and watching the show play out.

"Now I would like to ask all those that aren't on the shinobi council to leave so that the meeting can continue," Minato said with a kind smile

As these words left Minato's lips everyone watched the civilians put things together only to become enraged. Meanwhile, Danzo was livid, he had just lost his leverage. The civilians were easy to manipulate into following him in the matters he wanted. Then all he had to do was strongarm the other two advisors with his stolen Sharingan that he had taken in an attempt to help drive the Uchiha to rebel but his plans had been fooled in no small thanks to Minato having been around to help ease the worries of the Uchiha.

"WHAT THE HELL MINATO, YOU SAID THE UCHIHA WOULD BE ALLOWED MORE INVOLVEMENT IN HOW THE VILLAGE WAS RUN, HOW IE CUTTING US OUT OF THE COUNCIL DO THAT" Fugaku raged when he saw Minato flash him the signal that he finally had the means to pull off what they had agreed upon all those years ago.

"Fugaku, I would like for you to stay here, though you might not be on the shinobi council there is a matter that we need to discuss that will require your expertise. We will also address your grievance at that time, but for now please wait outside for just a moment" Minato said as both had small smirks.

Moments later Fugaku came back in passing three irate advisors as they left the room when he entered.

"First I would like to apologize that it has taken as many years as it has to complete our agreement, my friend," Minato said with a smile

"It's understandable, given what we planned but I thought it was to take another year or two for it to get to this point," Fugaku said with an arch eyebrow.

"It would have, should what I spoke of before not have happened but before we go further in that matter I need to finish our deal. So with that in mind I, the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze hereby instate Fugaku Uchiha as part of the shinobi council. Now….*sigh* I need your guys help" Minato said in a pitiful manner as he slumped in his chair looking fifty years older making many of the council go wide eyed

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS ABOUT AND WHY DO YOU SOUND LIKE A SOMEONE JUST KIDNAPPED KUSHINA," Choza asked in a frantic manner

"Naruto, that's the matter . He's back and hates my guts, not that I can blame him. The problem is it's not just me, he hates everyone in this village and is only sticking around now that Jiraiya dragged him back because he saw something that caused him a few questions apparently. The bad part is he now has just the right amount of skills needed to slaughter the village like a butcher. Don't even try it Fugaku, even an Uchiha needs sleep and Naruto could outmaneuver the entire Anbu force and hide for days at a time without anyone ever figuring out how the hell he did it. So yes he could even slaughter the Uchiha. Though that is just the tip of the mountain of a mother fucking iceberg of problems we to face. I have no idea what he wants answers about, nor how long him getting those answers will take, what they will cause him to do, what has happened to him in the last two years, where he has been, what his true skill level may be, and to top this shit pile off we have to worry about the figurative land of Fire amount of things that could happen between now and when he gets his answers that could shift his aim from leaving when he's done to making this village just another hole in the ground" Minato said as he began slamming his head into his desk repeatedly out of frustration.

"what the hell did we get ourselves into," Inoichi asked the collective thoughts of everyone in the room as they each were struggling to find an answer that could solve their problems.

"Why not just placed chakra seals on him until we win him over," Hiashi asked in a voice that made the option sound like the obvious answer

"Won't work, Jiraiya did that as a safety measure when bringing him back. The moment he wasn't knocked out and or in a sack being carried through the village he taped his chakra like the seals weren't even there" Minato explained making several paled at the thought of a Jinchuriki that made chakra seals meaningless.

 **to all my readers, I apologise but I had to reload this story as the previous one wasn't showing when I updated it or notifying you. I would like to let you know that this isn't just a reloading of the story but also an update as chapter 4 is new to those that haven't already been reading this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Naruto was sitting in his chair as the woman slid her hands back to his shoulders and began massaging his shoulders as she started trailing kisses that bordered on hickeys/ bites, along the sides of his neck.

Naruto soon found himself leaning into the touch of not only the woman's hands but her mouth as well with a pleased moaning sound escaping his throat before he could stop it.

"It will work, theses insects won't stand a chance. Now why are you so tense?" the woman spoke with conviction which turned to aggression and ended in concern having stopped using her mouth to lavish her affection and need upon his neck. Yet she only did so long enough to give Naruto another push to make those that hurt him pay and voice her concern for him before returning her mouth's attention back to Naruto's neck. During which she savored in the taste of his surplus spiritual energy that was leftover from when his body combined his spiritual and physical energy to make his chakra. Of which his body then simply expelled from his body, acting as a beacon for all demonically originated creators due to them needing it to retain their physical forms.

"Must you do that?" Naruto asked knowing the woman didn't need spiritual energy thanks to her being half human.

"Have you really forgotten, I still need spiritual energy to retain my strength when I'm away from home." the woman said in a hurt and pouting tone getting a sigh of defeat from Naruto.

"Fine you win," Naruto relented as the woman grinned victoriously

"Please don't be upset with me, I just can't get over how good your spiritual energy is. I'd stop if I could but…" the woman began to ramble as Naruto could hear her struggling to hold back her tears.

 _'If I ever find the bastard that made her like this I'll gut him like a pig,'_ Naruto thought as he unsealed his mp3 player and a speaker and remembered the day the woman told him of how her "father" had kidnapped her mother a few years ago only to treat her as a sex slave. Then how when she was born her "father" had been abusive to her whenever she did something that wasn't human behavior.

Not long after that Naruto had found that her mother had taken the first chance she had to get her daughter to the home of the kitsune. Sadly doing so had killed her in the process due to her already extremely weakened condition.

Upon feeling tears running down the back of his neck Naruto shook his head before he proceeded to hit play on the mp3.

No sooner had the music filled the cavern that Naruto had stood up and pulled the woman into a comforting hug as he gently sung the words that matched the music, knowing it would be the only way to calm the woman down.

I can see every tear you've cried

Like an ocean in your eyes

All the pain and the scars have left you cold

I can see all the fears you face

Through a storm that never goes away

Don't believe all the lies that you've been told

I'll be right here now

To hold you when the sky falls down

I will always

Be the One who took your place

When the rain falls

I won't let go

I'll be right here

I will show you the way back home

Never leave you all alone

I will stay until the morning comes

I'll show you how to live again

And heal the brokenness within

Let me love you when you come undone

I'll be right here now

To hold you when the sky falls down

I will always

Be the One who took your place

When the rain falls

I won't let go

I'll be right here

When daybreak seems so far away

Reach for my hand

When hope and peace begin to fray

Still I will stand

I'll be right here now

To hold you when the sky falls down

I will always

Be the One who took your place

When the rain falls

I won't let go

I'll be right here

When the rain falls I won't let go

I'll be right here

When the music stopped Naruto picked the woman up and laid her on the single bed, having noticed she had cried herself to sleep.

As the woman slept Naruto watched as her form shifted from a 20-year-old unrivaled beauty to that of a girl of equal age to Naruto and as equally stunning.

Her appearance was that of a young Japanese woman just entering her adolescent years with an already buxom figure for a girl her age. Though it was to be expected given her kitsune/yokai part of her blood. She had long black hair with a blue tint that extends all the way down to her hips, with several bangs hanging over her forehead and side bangs that frame her face. She had her had her hair as she usually did. It was in a long ponytail with a pink bow holding it in place. She sported violet eyes that were currently closed. (Picture Himari Noihara from the anime Omamori Himari)

Yet her physical body wasn't the only thing that changed, her clothes changed with her. Where she had been wearing a fancy blue and white, strapless dress (picture Erza's dress in episode 223 of Fairy Tail) she now wore the armor she had hand made to look like that of the anime character Erza Scarlet and her Robe of Yuen armor. Most would have thought it to be simple cloth, which is what she wanted as she had painstakingly interwoven string into a set of custom made mesh armor. Then she had sewed a layer of cloth on top and behind it as well to ensure no one would be able to tell the difference unless they picked the armor up. The next difference was that she had copied the breastplate, forearms, shoulder, and boot/ shinguard combination from Erza's lightning emperor armor as well to add it to the outfit as well. The last thing about the armor was that she had changed the coloring of it. Everything on her torso including the cloth between her legs was a crimson red, the metal on her forearms, shoulders, and shins where a dark blue outlined in crimson red over the black materials that made of the glove that ran ¾ of the way up her arm, and her boot/ninja sandals that reached mid thigh. Both of which had mesh armor interwoven into them as well

Noticing she didn't have her dual katanas that she always had attached to either of her hips as well as her missing her scroll that was identical to his own, which she carried in the same was as he himself did, Naruto immediately looked to words the door only to see them against the wall right by the exit

At the sight of where her missing gear had been Naruto let out a breath of relief now knowing she had purposely come here and not that she had been forced to escape from something.

As Naruto watched her in an attempt to ensure she wouldn't be waking up anytime soon, he noticed her mumbling something with a blush before a pair of pure white fox ears popped out of her hair along with an equally white fox tail springing out from behind her, through a carefully hidden hole in her clothes, which immediately began swishing back and forth happily.

Wondering what type of dream could make her falter in holding in her ears and tail as she slept, Naruto leaned in so that his ear was almost right against her lips.

After a couple seconds Naruto had jerked back with a small bit of blood beginning to leave his nose.

Not wanting to chance him gaining her anger, Naruto was about to walk out of the cavern when something white wrapped around his waist and pulled him onto the bed with two limbs wrapping around his chest.

 **Next Morning, Hokage Office**

Minato was nervous, he and the rest of the shinobi council had spent all night trying to find a way to PEACEFULLY convince Naruto to enter the shinobi academy. So when the Anbu he had sent to look for Naruto had come back with Naruto, Minato wanted to breathe a breath of relief as he had been unsure if Naruto would even be willing to set foot past the walls that surrounded the tower let alone his office.

Sadly for him, he was denied that when he watched Naruto enter the room with a girl wrapped around his arm. Normally the sight would have pleased Minato as he would have been happy his son was so close to someone of his own age and a girl at that. Yet this wasn't normal thanks to Naruto having run away and Minato having never seen this girl before. Which made her a very big unknown to him.

"You wanted to see me, Hokage," Naruto spat out with clear disdain in his voice

"Yes, I would like to see YOU," Minato said stressing the word, you, in hopes that they would get the hint and the girl would wait outside.

"If you think I'm leaving MY Naruto-kun alone with you, then you're sadly mistaken you bastard," the girl spat out in an extremely possessive and aggressive manner with the stance of both making it clear that Naruto was holding the girl back. Though they hid it well as even most seasoned shinobi wouldn't have been able to detect the hidden body language that screamed 'I will gut you like the damn swine you are'.

"Anything you can say to me you can say in front of Himari as well or we're done here," Naruto said as he struggled to not show his smirk at the fear in Minato's eyes. Normally Naruto wouldn't have been able to see it but having the living embodiment of every dark emotion trapped in your gut did come with its perks. Especially when said embodiment saw you as their own child.

"Very well," Minato said as he swallowed the saliva in his mouth. "As you have stated that you wish to gain answers about something in the village I was going to suggest you be enrolled into the ninja academy. It would provide you a means to gain others that could help you gain the answers you seek," Minato said praying to any deity that would listen that this didn't blow up in his face.

"Don't you mean so you can turn me into a weapon for the village, and chain me to it once I graduated unless I'm willing to have Hunter-nin after me when I leave?" Naruto said heatedly.

Naruto may have agreed to Himari's plan and was happy as hell that he was getting access to the first part of his plan without having to give up something that could prove to be vital later on, yet that didn't mean he wouldn't make the bastard sweat a little. If he didn't it would cause suspicion to develop and that was the last thing he needed.

"I wouldn't dream of it! *Sigh* look Naruto, I know you probably won't believe me but I laid do want you to be happy. I know I haven't been the best f…" Minato before he was cut off by Naruto who had a murderous look on his face and was now being actively restrained by Himari.

"FINISH THAT SENTENCE AND I'LL RIP YOUR MOTHER FUCKING HEAD OFF ONLY TO CRAM IT UP YOUR OWN ASS! YOU LOST ALL RIGHT TO EVEN THINK OF YOURSELF AS MY FATHER YOU BASTARD. THAT'S A TITLE YOU _GAVE UP_ OVER ELEVEN THIRTEEN YEARS AGO," Naruto yelled as the Kyuubi covered him in three tails worth of his chakra.

Knowing full well what would happen if Naruto forcibly drew of another tails worth of power, Himari was forced to enter her true form of a human with fox ears and a fox tail. Using her enhanced strength she stuck her foot out in front of Naruto as he released him making him trip as he went to charge Minato. Seeing her chance Himari pulled him backward slamming him down on his back and quickly pinned him as she crammed her mouth over his in a lustful and passion filled kiss and quickly slipping her tongue into his mouth.

The moment Himari did this Naruto's rage left as he was shocked out of it. When he realized just what had happened he mentally thanked his TRUE father before returning the borrowed chakra. When the cloak reseeded he wasn't surprised that Himari had yet to stop her actions and was actually interested them as her arms were now wrapped around his neck while she was slowly grinded her hips into his not giving a damn that they had an audience.

Realizing that if he didn't stop her things were only going to advance further, Naruto bit down on Himari's tongue just hard enough that it would stop her movement of said appendage. Yet all he got in return was a happy, and lust filled moan as she ground her hips into his harder. At this point, Naruto then noticed how her eyes were now glowing and the pupils had becoming slits as well, meaning he had somehow triggered her mating season prematurely.

 _'Damn it to hell! What did you do Otou-san?!' Naruto yelled in his head_

" **Me… I'm shocked you would think I, your loving father, had anything to do with this,"** Kurama replied in a fake innocent tone yet failed miserably at keeping the sarcasm and slight chuckle out of his voice.

 _'I don't buy your act, now spill or do you want me to come in there and do THAT to you like I did the last time you decided to screw with me,'_ Naruto replied heatedly making the Kyuubi pail to a shade of white that would make the Shinigami envious as a shiver of fear ran through him.

" **Go ahead and complain all you like, you need what WILL happen just as much as Himari. So stop being so damn stubborn and accept it already. You can be as angry at me as you like but this is for your own good. Which we both know I mean it when I say that, I'm not like the bastard Hokage. I want you to be happy like any father would, but that won't happen until you accept this,"** Kurama said in a strict fatherly tone to show he wasn't budging on this and truly was doing what he was for Naruto's benefit.

 _'DAMN IT, I DIDN'T WANT HER TO GET DRAGGED INTO THIS MESS,' Naruto yelled in frustration._

" **Kit, she already is. Look at her eyes, and I mean really look, past all the lust and desire and what do you see,"** Kurama asked as Naruto did as instructed " **That's right, love."** Kurama said confirming naruto's thoughts before he continued **"A love so deep that she is physically needing you to accept her and a craving for you to return her feelings. This is the bond between mates, it's a bond beyond the human compensation. You two are connected in a way that on the Inuzuka can't even begin to comprehend. The longer you take to accept this the more harm you do to not only her but yourself. Or have you forgotten that you started the process,"** Kurama said in a caring tone as he remembered how frightening it was for him when he first found his own mate. He was petrified to accept it for what it was and to let her in, to let her past his emotional walls, to let himself become truly vulnerable to another, having already had his trust in others nearly shattered by humans and their apparent need to hurt others.

Something he was now glad had happened as it did because it was the same for Naruto which allowed him to help guide his kit through something that would otherwise be one of the hardest things, possibly even the most impossible thing, he would have to face in his life.

Upon hearing his Otou-san's question Naruto snapped his eyes in the direction of the door knob only to see the pupils of his own eyes had become slits as well and were also glowing a different color, a vibrant yellow with blue slitted pupils.

Gulping Naruto vanished from the office in a swirl of blue flames taking Himari with him.

 **Cavern**

There was a sudden swirl of blue flames as Himari and Naruto appearing on the only bed in the cavern with Himari laying on her back with Naruto hovering over her. After a second of looking at Himari Naruto crushed his eyes shut only to have them snap open in shock. No sooner had he closed his eyes then he felt Himari's gently resting her hands against his cheeks as she used her thumbs to wipe away the tears that were unknowingly running down her face.

"It's ok, I can wait until you're ready. I'll always wait for you," Himari said in a tender voice as Naruto broke with Himari pulling him into a comforting hug.

It was hell for her to be fighting against her demonic fox instincts but right now her mate was pushing himself to do something he wasn't anywhere close to being ready to do: let his emotional walls down enough to take that step. Not only that but it seemed that with every wall Naruto let down there were new issues and emotional scars that had to be worked through and with each wall it was clear that each wall had been on the brink of being forcibly brought down by all of the issues that the wall that trapped behind themselves.

 _'I can only imagine how bad he is really hurting. It scares me to think of what he'll be like when we get to his last wall… Damn this village! I'll make them suffer for what they've done to my mate,'_ Himari thought sorrowfully before it merely fueled her already burning murderous rage to burn that much hotter.

Himari had just finished her thoughts when a giggle stopped her from continuing her thinking.

"So am I to assume I have a new daughter," a melodious voice asked making Himari snap her attention to at woman at the entryway only to have her eyes widen and mouth drop at who stood before her.

 **With Naruko**

Naruko was pissed at herself, she had been going over any options she had to start making amends to her relationship with her brother when her mind keep rejecting everything of the few things she actually thought about trying. Yet that was only part of what was pissing her off at herself so much, every time her mind would reject an idea the last time she had even seen her brother would flash through her mind.

 **Flashback**

An eleven-year-old Naruko was in a bad mood. She hated having to become a ninja. She was forced to constantly train all while her slightly older brother got to do as he pleased all day long. She was envious of him, he was free to come and go as he pleased and got to do as he liked when he liked.

Though if she would have looked at her brother's situation without the envy clouding her judgment she would have seen how much Naruto was suffering. Which was what a small part of her was saying for her to do, but being ten years old her emotions were more of a guiding force for her than logic. Something she would later come to regret.

"Hey Nii-san, look what daddy taught me," Naruko said as she walked up to the first step on the jungle gym in one of the local parks that her brother had been reading a book at.

"Why don't you go show it to Kushina then," Naruto said as he had no longer seen Minato and Kushina as his family for over a week and had taken to calling them by name.

"Oh what, are you jealous that I get to go to the academy and you don't, that I get to live your dream," Naruko ask heatedly do to the annoyed tone of her brother making her mad.

"Just leave me alone," Naruto struggled to get out as he held back tears. It hurt that his sister got all the attention, the praise, the kind looks from the village, the presents, and worst of all…. His dream. Meanwhile, he got nothing but scorn and hatred. If he showed his parents something he had done it wasn't ever good enough, he had made the guest house that the family now used as an over glorified storage unit. He designed and built models of weapons to defend the village, even going so far as to convince one of his "guards" to demonstrate it in front of his parents. Yet all it earned him was scolding and a week full of spankings. The same happened when he told his godfather about a seal theory he had. The next day Jiraiya said it worked like a charm and his theory was so easy to understand that he was able to master it within an hour.

When his parents heard this they pulled him off to the side and Kushina used her chains to spank him.

"Your nothing but a whore that I don't want anything to do with. You get everything I've dreamt of handed to you and it's still not enough," Naruto said trying to drive Naruko away when she refused to leave and kept grinding salt into one of his biggest wounds. He may not have known what the word whore meant but he knew it was a bad name to be called.

Naruko, on the other hand, did know what the word meant as one of the classes she had in the academy talked about how some missions would require them to act different parts such as that of a whore.

When Naruko heard this she fumed and before she realized what was happening.

"At least I'm not a freak with a nine-tailed fox demon sealed inside of him," Naruko hissed out making every child around scream and run away.

When Naruko got home and told her parents what happened they sent her to her room after her first spanking and a long scolding lecture about breaking her word about not saying a word about her brother's burden. After which she vowed to apologize and make it up to her brother somehow, but she never got the chance as Naruto never came home that night or any other night after that for the next two years.

 **Flashback End**

As Naruko walked down the street an idea suddenly hit her and she looked around her surroundings, once she had her bearings on how far she was from where she wanted to go she took off across the rooftops.

When she got to her destination she gave them the specifics of what she wanted and how it was to be made. After a few hours wait, Naruko walked from the building with her newly wrapped present.

"Hopefully this will be a good first step," Naruko said as she began her walk back home only to have to stop.

"HEY NAMIKAZE," Came the yell that filled the air making Naruko groan. She REALLY wasn't in any mood to deal with this dumbass.

 **Ok, first up is that the song used in this chapter was Right here by Ashes remain. Secondly this chapter is in now way shape and or for a confirmation of the story pairing, this was strictly meant to advance the storyline more and show part of Himari's wants when it comes to Naruto. Weather or not I will pair them together is completely up in the air right now. I did have a pairing in mind when I started this story but it has partially evolved from what I had first entended. However I can assure you that a pairing will be announced by the time I get to the 2 and a half year time skip or sometime after that as there are several I am considering. Thirdly I now have a beta reader now as always please remember to review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Himari was in shock, never in her life did she think she would ever even lay eyes on this woman. Why would she, this woman was a legend among legends. She was the only known one to have EVER been able to hold her own against Lord Kurama when he was serious and going all out. The only known begin to be able to go blow for blow with Lord Kurama to such an extent that watching them fight was like watching them trying to win a battle against their own reflection.

Hell, even the Shinigami couldn't fight on par with Lord Kurama and had only been able to seal him as Lord Kurama was being subdued in a barrier that prevented him from using his full power and had chains restraining him that were sucking his energy from him.

"L…..L…...Lady…..Y….Y….Yoruichi! Wh...what are you doing here," Himari stammered out as she took in the sight of the queen of all Kitsune and demons.

She was a currently in her formal combat outfit which consisted of a sleeveless jacket that had it's zipper stopped a third of the way over her chest to allow a rather large amount of her cleavage to be seen. Long gloves that ended ¾ of the way up her arms, stiletto heel boots that end at her knees. Black, skin tight pants that were tucked into her boots. She had two equally black holsters, one on each thigh, that looked to be for shuriken and or kunai. On her lower back were two crossed, curved swords that appeared to be a cross between a katana and a Moorish Scimitar. The swords were of equal width along their entire blade and only had a slight curve to them like that of a katana but took on the look of a Moorish scimitar. They also had a piece of the blade extending over the hilts to act as finger guards. As for her appearance she had ashen-black hair that reached the bottom of her shoulder blades, which looked to be naturally wavy and the bangs that covered her right eye curved to the right. She had bright amber eyes that had slits for pupils as well as having a slight glow to them at any given time, while her fingernails are painted dark red and held a fair skin tone. (Picture Cinder from RWBY in her stealth outfit. And yes I'm using RWBY get over it, I like the show for the plot. Though I do agree the animation could be better it is still one of the better animes made by in the USA that is actually anime)

The woman smiled as she pulled her swords from their holster and set them against the wall by the entrance to the cavern. She then snapped her fingers as she raised her right arm with blue fire enveloping her as she did so. When the flames receded her outfit had changed.

She was now in a crimson red, off-the-shoulders, v-neck minidress with yellow designs. There is a blue feather-like accessory on her right hip, at the top of an open portion of her dress. The dress ends in an upside-down triangular tail in the back, ending just above the knees. On her upper back, at the same height as her chest, there is a baseball diamond-shaped keyhole. The sleeves end in a triangle shape, which are wrapped or tied around her middle finger, with the gold designs of the sleeve taking over at the wrists and narrowing into a thin line that continued up the sleeves in an intricate design. Underneath her dress she wears black shorts, as well as a black choker on her neck. She wears gold loop earrings with a black gem dangling from each. She has black high-heeled shoes and a jeweled anklet on her right leg. On her upper back, in the keyhole of her dress, she has a black tattoo of what appears to be a pair of high heel shoes placed sole to sole, forming a heart shape inside.

"Well, I came to see my kit. After all it's a Mother's prerogative to worry about their children," Yoruichi said as she walked over to the edge of the bed and sat down as she used her left hand to brush some of Naruto's bangs from his face with a small smile and a loving look in her eyes.

Every time she would look at her Kit's sleeping face she couldn't help but remember when he first walked into her life.

 **Flashback 1 Year and 2 Months Ago**

Yoruichi was currently tending her garden with all nine of her tails out helping her hold different tools or pulling weeds. Most would have thought that a race of demon foxes would be just that, large demonic creatures that only held the form of foxes. Yet that wasn't the truth, in fact they were only ever in their fox forms under the circumstances that the life of their mate was being threatened, they had been backed into a corner and had no other means of survival, they had become emotionally shaken to the most common state of nearing an emotional break down, or where to Young to shift their forms and were locked in as foxes as a means of survival.

"LADY YORUICHI, LADY YORUICHI," came the panicked cries of one of her fastest messengers.

Upon hearing this Yoruichi immediately got up and rushed to the voice. When she got to the female messenger she immediately grabbed them by their shoulders to snap them to attention as she patiently guided them in breathing calmly so the young girl might steady her breath and calm her frazzled nerves.

"Clam down Bowa, it will be alright. Now remember, in through your nose and out through your mouth," Yoruichi said as her motioned with her hand as she visually showed the girl what to do as she did it. After a few moments of this the girl finally had calmed enough to say what she had been sent to tell the Queen.

"My Lady, a Human has entered our world through the gate that connects use to the elemental nations. When we came upon him he was unconscious so we took him to the closest fort and imprisoned him. We await your command on how to proceed," the young woman said as she watched a stone cold mask overtook her Queen's face and a fire of hatred light itself in the eyes of her normally kind, patient, fair, and compassionate Queen.

It was no secret that Yoruichi loathed humans to the very fiber of her being, which wasn't surprising given that humans had slaughtered her newborn kits and ripped her mate away from her for the past five human generations.

Having heard all she needed, Yoruichi bolted for the location intent on ending this human with her own two hands.

When Yoruichi got to the fort she was led to the cell only to be shocked to find that the human in question was no more than a frightened child. As this registered in her mind her rage was crushed. Sadly it wasn't crushed fast enough as the child made eye contact and she watched as he flinched as if he had been physically struck making him shiver in fear that poured off him in waves.

Yet just as fast as she noticed the fear she noticed it vanish as she watched something snap in him, and when it did it snapped hard, as the cell was soon flooded with enough anger and rage that it rivaled that of her own mates when they had witnessed their children be killed before them.

With the snap came a glare that stunned Yoruichi that a human could even make such a fierce glare.

Just as she was going to speak in an attempt to apologize she was cut off.

"NO! I'M DONE LISTENING TO YOU, YOU DAMN FURBALL! YOU SAID THINGS WOULD BE DIFFERENT, THAT THEY WOULD TREAT ME BETTER HERE! ALL THEY'VE DONE IS TREAT ME EXACTLY THE SAME. I'M DONE TRUSTING ANYONE! THE ONLY ONE THAT WON'T LIE TO ME IS ME, NOW SHUT THE HELL UP," Naruto yelled in unbridled anger which made Yoruichi wonder something.

Testing her thoughts Yoruichi honed her senses at the boy and pushed through the powerful aura of anger and aggression he was currently putting out only to gasp as she felt the presence of her mate.

As she gasped she pulled the boy into a comforting yet gentle, bear hug. She began trying everything she could think to say to calm the boy but it only served to anger him more.

This went on for a few hours until the boy surprised her by using his anger to forcibly pull enough chakra from her mate that he was covered in the FOUR tails cloak. At this point Yoruichi was forced to enter her Fox form of an all black fox that had red highlights and nine tailes.

Once she had done this she knocked the boy out after a short wrestling match.

Once both had returned to their previous appearances Yoruichi proceeded to pick Naruto up and carry him back to her home. Once there she laid him on the be in the guest bedroom. Once Naruto had been positioned comfortably on the bed, Yoruichi proceeded to pull up his shirt just enough to see the area that would be easiest to place a seal on. Once she saw the seal she placed a hand on it as she felt her mind slip from her body and into the cage that held her beloved mate.

Yoruichi was about to burst into tears and hug her mate when he simply raised a claw in front of his lips before touching the tip to her forehead and flooded her mind with every memory Naruto had had up to that point. When Kurama finished he simply forced his mate from the seal. He may have wanted to spend time with his mate but there was time for that latter, right now she needed to focus on regaining Naruto's trust before it was too late for him to turn back.

Once Yoruichi returned to her body she quickly gathered every fox demon in the city and showed them what had been shown to her and telling them to spread the words of her new kits' pain. To which everyone cheered realizing that this boy had suffered just as they had and that with the Queen taking him in as her own he would become one of them.

As Naruto woke he noticed he was in a lavish room. The walls and ceiling were a white marble that had gray and black streaks mixed in with the floor being a pure white marble. Though he could only see the ceiling as he was in the center of what would probably be the center of four king size mattress turned into one bed. The bed had dark oak bed posts on each corner of the bed that rose up to connect with four wooden beams that followed the perimeter of the bed with a slightly see through, orange cloth hung from them.

Naruto was just about to crawl to the edge of the bed he noticed three figures approached the bed. Two stayed hidden as they parted one of the currents before they closed it whereas the last one walked through the parted current and onto the bed as she walked across the bed with a practiced ease.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot, if….." Yoruichi began only to be cut off.

"How is glaring at me like you want me dead anywhere near starting off on the wrong foot," Naruto hissed.

"Well I didn't know you were but a child, I was given a report that a human had stumbled into our world, so given our bad history with the adults of the human race my guards weren't taking chances. As for the hate you saw in my eyes it is because I have lost very important people in my life because of humanity's selfish and treacherous ways," Yoruichi said calmly despite how it hurt to do so.

After a moment she was able to refocus on Naruto only to see a look of pain on his face like someone was ripping him apart one muscle strand at a time and had his hair covering his eyes.

"You don't have to explain what happened, I've gone through enough as it is that it makes me sick to my stomach that I'm considered part of that vile race of monsters," Naruto spat out in a bitter and disgusted tone that was full of a hidden rage.

As Yoruichi heard this, she was happy as it meant what she wanted would be that much easier to get.

"Well, now that's out of the way I have a few questions for you. First is what would you say to me taking you as my own kit?" Yoruichi said with hope in her eyes and a pleasant smile on her lips.

Naruto had suffered far more than anyone should ever have to suffer in Yoruichi's mind and she hoped she could bring some much needed joy to his life.

When Naruto heard her say she wanted to take him as her own son his head snapped up and he was wide eyed as he looked for any form of deceit in her eyes.

"Y….you really want me as you own child?" Naruto choked out as a lump formed in his throat as he held back tears having seen no hints of her lying to him and knew that young foxes were referred to as kits.

Seeing the hope in Naruto's eyes, Yoruichi delicately placed a hand on Naruto's cheek and used her thumb to wipe away the tears that and escaped his eyes.

"Of course I do," Yoruichi said in a loving and motherly tone.

She may have only just meet Naruto but with what her mate had shown her and her small interaction with him, he had already wormed his way into her heart just as much as her other kits had been before they had been killed.

Upon hearing this and seeing the loving look in Yoruichi's eyes Naruto broke as he tackled her in a hug as he sobbed. Finally, he had a mother of his own, a mother who would actually be as a mother should. Finally he had a family again, he didn't care if they were blood or not. All he cared about was that she wanted him as her child and wouldn't shun him like some monster.

"Also, if you would like," Yoruichi began when Naruto's sobs subsided yet she refused to release the hug just as much as Naruto did when he had calmed down. "I can make it so that you'd actually be my child, blood and all. Though I won't lie, the process to do so will hurt," Yoruichi finished with a bit of sorrow in her voice.

"I don't care, if it means I can be your actual son then a little pain is nothing to me," Naruto responded.

Smiling, Yoruichi placed her hand under Naruto's shirt right on the spot where the seal was. The room was then filled with red,black and blue chakra to the point that it was straining to hold it all. When Yoruichi felt the chakra reach the walls of the large room and strain against them, Yoruichi was shocked. For what she was planning it would require both herself and Kurama to put out the exact chakra amount that Naruto held. His chakra would then be drawn from his body but it wouldn't kill him or even hurt him as as his chakra would still be connected to his body.

So it shocked her to see he had not only the amount that a nine tailed kit should have at his age but much more from how incredibly dense his chakra was.

As her shock passed she grinned , this would mean he would be one of the few demons that wouldn't have to deal with the pesky task of needing to obtain spiritual energy to maintain a physical form in the human world or to even maintain his strength.

This had made Yoruichi happy as she watched the three chakras mix to form one bright orange mass. It was then that her joy vanished as the chakra was instantly pulled back I to Naruto. His reserves were filled to full, then came the painful part as the left over was forcefully crammed into the very fiber of his being.

Normally such a thing would have killed Naruto from being overly exposed to demonic chakra as it was only his chakra net work that had been adjusted to handling demonic energy. However, as this new demonic energy had been made from a mix that included his chakra, the exes energy wouldn't kill him but it would be extremely painful for his physical body to absorb the energy.

As Naruto screamed in pain, Yoruichi did her best to sooth his pain not liking to see her kit in such pain.

When the process was done Naruto smiled.

"So, does this make me your kit now," Naruto weakly asked

"Not quite yet, it will take a few years for the process that we started to finish. When it does you'll start a new process that will be your body changing from that of a human's to one of ours. When that finishes you'll physically be my kit but don't you think for a single second that, that doesn't make you any less my kit than you already are," Yoruichi said in a loving tone as she pulled Naruto into a tighter hug.

"Now eat up, we have a big day ahead of us. I need to teach you the customs and behavior of your new race," Yoruichi said with a happy smile as she glided off the bed leaving her son to eat the breakfast she had brought him. It was as she left that a mischievous grin spread on her face, though she had much to get ready she couldn't wait to see what her kits reaction would be to some of the things that came with not only being a demon Kitsune but one of the royal family.

 **Present time**

"Lady Yoruichi, Lady Yoruichi, Lady Yoruichi," Himari called out fearing that her Queen had phased into recalling memories of her deseased kits when she had her eyes become unfocused and soon had a few tears.

"Oh, I'm sorry my dear, I was just remembering when my baby came into my life," Yoruichi stated as she rubbed her hand on Naruto's cheek.

"*Groan* hu, Okaa-san, what are you doing here," Naruto asked as he groggily woke

"*Giggle* I was coming to find my baby boy when he didn't come back home when he said he would, imagine my surprise to find him in the Hidden Leaf and in bed with his mate," Yoruichi giggled out.

When Naruto hadn't returned when he said, Yoruichi was mad at first but as time wore on she began to get worried something happened. Soon her worry got so bad that she left to find him. When she noticed the feeling of his excess spiritual energy coming from the hidden leaf, Yoruichi became petrified and rushed to her kit like a bat out of hell and should anyone have tried to get in her was she would have made a bijuu bomb, like her mate had taught her to do after their first fight, and cram it down their throats bfor continuing on and letting the blast blow them to kindom fucking come. Which, for everyone else, thankfully didn't happen as those that would have had avoided her due to the aura of a pissed off mother flooded off of her in waves the entire time.

So she was surprised to see that he appeared fine when she arrived at his location, then she saw the girl and their position and couldn't help but presume that they had mated. Which made her smile at the thought, if that had truly been the reason he son hadn't sent word to her at the least she could let him off the hook. First mating was always something that tended to get rather….out of hand.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT," Naruto yelled as he did a full body blush.

Upon hearing this Himari couldn't help herself.

"Oh.. you didn't seem so against the idea a few moments ago," Himari said in a seductive and teasing tone as she pressed her chest against his back and licked the side of his neck having had her chest plate vanish in a poof of smoke.

As Naruto heard what Himari said and felt her actions Naruto's blush darkened by several shades of red. Yet all color on his body vanished at what he heard next.

"Well then, do tell what has taken so long to return home let alone send me a message," Yoruichi said in a sickly sweet voice making Naruto audibly gulp.

"I haven't been able to. When I was about a day's trip away from the entrance to our world, I was knocked out from behind. Then the moment I woke up I had been bound and was at the village gates without my gear. I would have left then but the one who caught me was Jiraiya and I'm still not on his level. I had a chance to run but it was blown to hell and back when I found something. I NEED answers to before I leave. Then yesterday I was trying to think of every plan possible to get that information as quickly as possible but then some… things…. happened," Naruto said hesitantly.

"And just what we're theses things," Yoruichi said with her motherly glare never leaving her face and seemingly doing the impossible which made Naruto want to shake in fear despite them both knowing she wouldn't even lay a harmful finger on him. Hell, she had even had to let Kurama handle helping him develop his taijutsu style because she couldn't bare the thought of striking her child, her having all of Naruto's memories of abuse didn't help that matter either.

"Well…. HimarimanagedtoconvincemethatleavingwouldbeabadideabecauseI'mintheperfectplace-menttomaketheleafpayforwhattheydidtomeandIhaven'thadanopportunitytogetamessaget youwithoutcausingsuspicionbecauseIwouldneedtobeoutsidethevillagetodothat," Naruto said so fast it came off like all he had said was one word.

"Naruto slow down, I can hardly understand what's going on if I can't understand what you are saying," Yoruichi said as she lost her motherly glare as her expression changed to that of concern.

Yes she was furious but she knew her kits past and wanted for her child to love her as much as she did him. (I didn't mean it like that you sick freak) she didn't want her son terrified that he had to be perfect for her to accept him.

In fact most times all it took as her stating that she was disappointed with him and that seemed to be punishment enough for her as she would see how with that simply sentence Naruto would work that much harder not to make the mistake again as to ensure he wouldn't disappoint her again.

Kyuubi used a different method, Kurama would often walk Naruto through the memory and point out everything that led to the mistake, going so far as to the mistake itself and showing him how he still could have avoided it. Though if the mistake was something completely idiotic that he knew his kit knew better than to do, Kurama would end up lecturing him before sending him through course after course of grueling mental exercise.

Both had known for a long time that they wouldn't ever have to raise a hand to their kit, nor would they ever want to, as they knew he would already be beating himself up for his mistake.

"Now, try telling me again," Yoruichi spoke softly as to help her son calm himself

"Ok *gulp* the truth is that, well, Himari showed up and managed to convince me that leaving would be a bad idea because I'm in the perfect placement to make the leaf pay for what they did to me and I haven't had an opportunity to get a message to to without causing suspicion because I would need to be outside the village to do that," Naruto hesitantly explained.

When Yoruichi heard this she simply smiled.

"Well, since you did try to find a way to message me then I'll let it go, THIS time. Next time I expect you to plan ahead before you end up in enemy territory. Though that wasn't really your fault this time either. Now what all have you done to destroy the leaf and what level of destruction are you wanting to achieve," Yoruichi asked when she noted that he was had set up a chessboard with one side complete and the other being put together.

The sight made her smile a pleased smile as she knew if he was using a chessboard to think his plan through then he was serious about this. It was a habit she had noticed him having a few days after he had started trying to take his fighting style from theory to reality.

As she got up she walked to the board and was going to grab the queen piece to place on the board as well when she noticed it had already been used.

"Will I've managed to get the the Hokage's whore of a wife as my slave with a slave seal that allows me to control her and leaves her with no memory of what I have her do when I have the seal flipped to control instead of freedom," Naruto said as he got over and walked to his mother's side and pointed at the white knight piece that was on the board.

Hearing this Yoruichi nodded automatically coming to the same conclusion about Kushina as Naruto had.

"Where do you have the seal placed on her," Yoruichi asked knowing if Minato were to see the seal he would undo it and Naruto's plan would fail.

"On her scalp, it was hard to do without shaving her head but I managed to complete after taking an all nighter. I also know it works because I did a simple test of having her cook me Ramen when it was completed. The next morning she had no memory of doing so," Naruto stated

"Good, that is an extremely hard thing to accomplish in such a short time. I'm proud of you, though I would still like to see it to make sure there isn't any mistakes. I won't have you losing such a valuable piece from something that could be the simplest mistake," Yoruichi said in a firm voice letting Naruto know that she was in work mode despite some of her motherly attitude seeping through.

"First chance I have to do so that won't cause suspicion I'll bring her to you", Naruto responded.

"Of course, now what are your other pieces," Yoruichi asked.

"Otou-san's the rook, and Himari is the queen. I choice the rook for dad because everyone here knows he's sealed within me so it make his use obvious to others and Himari is.." Naruto said as his mother cut him off

"Isn't the right person for that piece. You need some that has experience, as well as skill and it needs to be someone that people won't expect you to rely heavily on as people will watch her just as closely as they would you do to them never seeing her before and her close relationship with you. You've let yourself be blinded by your relationship with her and over liked things. When you're in a leadership role you must be able to separate your emotions from your judgment so you can step back and view things from the point of view of someone that doesn't have connections with those you command and have a relationship with them and the balance that with what you know from having a relationship with these people. If you cannot do so you will only send them to their deaths," Yoruichi scolded making Naruto drop his head down.

"But even the best of us struggle to do so," Yoruichi said as Naruto was pulled into a reassuring group hug by Himari and Yoruichi.

'even I still struggle with it, especially when it comes to you' Yoruichi thought as she remembered that he was going to place herself in the position of the queen piece.

 **With Naruko**

Naruko groaned as she turned around as she lay eyes on none other than the pompous ass of the clan heirs that made up her class, Kiba Inuzuka. The boy was always so arrogant and trying to prove he was the "alpha" of the class. It also didn't help that the two had been best friends until Kiba asked her out a month back. When she turned him down he didn't understand why and instantly came to the genius conclusion that she had turned him down because she didn't see him as her alpha. Something she had come to find he had actually believed he was and that he felt that as the beta she didn't have a choice and was supposed to have instantly accepted. Which in turn led to them having an all out fist fight that their parents had to break up. When they had heard what was the cause of said fight both Naruko's parents and Kiba's mother and sister gave her full permission to beat his ass bloody. Something she promptly did the next day when he started in on it again.

Sadly that marked the downfall of their friendship as Kiba now felt he had to prove himself as an alpha over her, as well as him not knowing how the hell to take a hint. Which only served to piss Naruko off more and more.

The bad part was she had actually really liked Kiba, he was one of the stronger boys in class, but he didn't show boat it at the time, he would actually listen to her when she had a problem and help her through it instead of just assuming she wasn't acting normal because "the princess didn't get what she wanted", he had even helped her feel better when her brother ran away which had stopped her from taking her own life because of the mix of massive guilt and depression she felt mixed together. She was even excited when he started to ask when his nerves got to him and he went all alpha mood which made her shoot him down as she wasn't going to agree to date him when he asked like a dick.

"What do you want Kiba," Naruko hissed out angrily.

"Well, actually I wanted to apologise. Look, I know I was a dick about how I asked you out and all, Hana finally snapped and beat it into my thick skull," Kiba admitted embarrassedly. "And I get if you don't want anything to do with me now, but maybe we could, you know, hang out like we used to. I mean, not like a date or anything, just like we had before, I mean I miss it when we just talked. Akamaru is also missing you, he won't even look at me right now. I'm also sorry…" Kiba was saying as he began to ramble, completely missing Naruko's rage quickly fade and a heavy blush form on Naruko's cheeks.

Finally deciding to end deciding to end Kiba's suffering as she clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Shut up Kiba," Naruko said before he hald off and kicked him in-between the legs and turned her back to him as he fell to the ground in a fetal position.

"Meet me at my house at eight tonight, don't be late," Naruko said as she started to walk off before stopping a few feet away and looks back at the shocked Kiba with a slightly blush on her checks.

"And Kiba…. If you hurt me again I'll do more than just a kick to your balls," Naruko said as she faced away as her face lit up like a Christmas Tree and she took off down the street.

"Wait, what just happened," asked the dumbfounded boy.

"I believe you just got the date you've been wanting," said a voice behind him making Kiba go wide eyed at seeing his sister grinning at him.

"B..but what did she mean by hurt her, I mean I get I was a dick about it now, but how would that have hurt her," Kiba asked as he finally was able to pick himself up off the ground.

"*Sigh* think about it Kiba, how would you feel if she had suddenly started being a bitch to you with how you feel about her," Hana asked as she dropped the biggest hint she could without flatout telling him, knowing that would be the only way for it to get through given how he had the problem most of the guys in their family had that they name alpha male syndrome. It didn't really become a problem if the guy was trying to date a girl from the clan as most girls from the clan found it attractive. It also helps that nearly all of the families that made up their clan weren't like theirs and the father's were there to help their son's learn to control and balance their alpha male syndrome.

As Kiba thought over what his sister had told him it suddenly clicked and he went wide eyed.

"S...s...she l….l…...likes me," Kiba said in shock.

"Yes idiot now hurry up and get home, you have five hours to plan a date and get it ready. I suggest you actually wear something nice. Naruko is still an Uzumaki, and you know what they say about people with Uzumaki blood," Hana asked as Kiba thought for a second.

"Not to piss them off," Kiba gulped

"Exactly! Which means she's not going to put up with your shit and won't be giving you another second chance. It's a fucking miracle you even got this one without losing a limb," Hana said as Kiba paled before he ran off for home.

"That pup better treat her right or he won't even have time to worry about what mom will do," Hana thought out loud before she shivered at the thought of what could happen to her little brother as she continued on her way.

 **And cut, that's it for this chapter, please remember to review. If you have any questions you can post them as a review or PM me and I will answer as soon as I can.**


	6. IMPORTANT, DON'T SKIP

_Hellow there my fellow readers and writers of fanfiction,_ NatsuxWendy _here. First off, I want everyone to know that when I was first starting out, I was only writing for the fun of it. Now, I am writing for not only the fun of it but because I am trying to build up a fan base for my writing style as I am trying to become an author. As such, I am working on the book that I am going to officially publish as I work on building my fan base. Which, also means that I am needing to clean up the stories that I have written so far as I will be using my account as a portfolio for when I take my book to be published. Thus, the reasoning for my new account/ pen-name. So if you would like to not only see the new and improved versions of my stories but to continue to follow me and my stories. Then please head over to my new account,_ M.D. Knight. I have also, on my new account, finished rewriting **_his demon and her dragon_** and posted a new chapter for it. So I will be working on slowly transferring each story to my new account as I **_COMPLETE_** each story that I place on my new account.


	7. IMPORTANT, DON'T SKIP 2

_Hellow there my fellow readers and writers of fanfiction,_ NatsuxWendy _here. First off, I want to apologize to those of my readers that will get spammed by this notification, however, I have more readers than I can keep track of that have yet to follow me as an author and have just followed and or favorited on or several of my stories. As such, I will be posting this notification to all of my storylines. Now then, please head over to my new account,_ **M.D. Knight,** as I have finished rewriting the first chapter of **Naruto and His She-devil** ****and posted a new chapter for it. Now I know that this goes against what I have said in my last Notification, however, the explanation is in the Author's Notes for **Naruto and His She-devil** 's first chapter.


	8. IMPORTANT, DON'T SKIP 3

I have begun transferring **The resurrection of the Forgotten clan, The Yin to Naruto Yang,** and **of Fire and sky** , to my new account.


End file.
